


once in a lifetime (means there's no second chance)

by oathsworn (onelastchence)



Series: you are my sunshine (my only sunshine) [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Hybrids, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastchence/pseuds/oathsworn
Summary: A pet with a previous owner should not have the chance to be picked up again by another. Against all odds, however, Wangho finds himself standing in the manor of a Viscount who chose him over all the other hybrids.





	once in a lifetime (means there's no second chance)

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know where I got the title from, we can't be friends. U_U
> 
> Thank you to Angel for the beta as usual! Wangho is a spoiled hybrid who was never taught otherwise, don't hold it against him. U u U

Wangho sighs when he climbs out of the carriage, landing lithely on the balls of his feet. He turns around to see Viscount Kang - his new master - make his way out after him. He clutches at his robes so tightly that his knuckles matches the mourning colour he’s wearing.

 

There are servants carrying his belongings out of the trunk of the carriage, but Wangho isn’t paying attention to them. He looks up at the manor that will be his new home now.

 

“I’m not sure if you’re used to more extravagance than this,” Sungu says, sheepish. “I’m just a viscount, though, so I don’t have much more…” He trails off here, but Wangho pays him no mind. Material possessions aren’t something that he cares about.

 

“I’m sure you’re tired from the ride here,” Sungu continues. “I’ll show you to your room and you can get some rest before dinner.”

 

Wangho nods graciously, showing his new master some gratitude. While he wants more than anything to be sent back to the shop, going back because he was horribly behaved would do the shop no good, and the owners have been Wangho’s benefactors for long enough that he could never do something like that to them.

 

He’s led into the manor, large and beautifully decorated, and then up the stairs. They walk down the corridor, Sungu leading the way beside him and the servants following with his trunk of belongings. They stop next to an ornate door and Sungu pushes the door open.

 

It’s beautiful, Wangho thinks as he looks around. It’s everything that he would’ve wanted, back when he had just been a pet at the shop, going through intense training and waiting for a suitable master. Gunmo had been picked up by an Earl and Youngjun by a Marquess before Wangho had completed his training, and Wangho had watched as hybrid after hybrid waved goodbye with their new masters.

 

Then he’d been picked up by Jaegeol. A Knight, of all things, had disappointed Wangho. Why was it that while Gunmo had gone home with an Earl decked in jewels and Youngjun a Marquess with an estate spanning most of the Eastern Border that he would be picked up by a Knight? But Jaegeol had then gone on to be the best master that Wangho could ever have asked for, become the most precious person to him in a short amount of time.

 

Wangho turns around after he’s done taking his glance at the room to look at his new master. Sungu’s rubbing the back of his head a little awkwardly and Wangho doesn’t do anything to help him relieve the tension in the air.

 

“Well, uhm,” Sungu starts, rocking back and forth on the balls and heels of his feet. “I guess I’ll leave you alone to freshen up before dinner. It’ll be served in the dining at about seven,” He says, gesturing towards the clock hanging near the closet. “I’d be honoured if you would meet me there for it.”

 

Wangho turns his attention to the servants hanging his clothes up in the closet after Sungu’s done speaking. He can see Sungu’s raised eyebrows at how all his robes are white but Wangho doesn’t deign to say anything.

 

“I’ll just… Go now, I guess,” Sungu says, looking a little uncomfortable just standing in the middle of the room after his servants had bowed and left.

 

“I told you this before you bought me,” Wangho starts, startling Sungu just as he walks through the door. In any other case, he might have thought that the Viscount were cute, but any adoration he might have for a master died alongside Jaegeol. “That you will never match up to what Jaegeol was - is - to me.”

 

Sungu, whose expression had been one of almost pleasant surprise when Wangho had spoken to him, dims in exuberance. His entire posture seems to slouch a little, as though he had been expecting so much more. “I like you,” Is all he replies.

 

Wangho rolls his eyes and slams the door in his face.

 

* * *

 

 

Wangho spends the rest of his time trying his best to get Sungu to send him back to the shop. He wrecks havoc when he can, throwing tantrums over something as small as the soup not being warm enough for his liking and generally being a nuisance to all the staff in the manor. When he’d been sent back to the shop after Jaegeol had died, he had wanted to stay there until the end of his days, perhaps as a trainer or as an assistant, but he had somehow caught Sungu’s eye and here he was.

 

He didn’t want to be here. He wanted to be in the shop, where he could help teach the younger hybrids and hopefully watch as they went off with a master of their own, one they would adore the way that he had adored Jaegeol. He didn’t want to have to call another man master, didn’t want to belong to anyone else.

 

He didn’t know what it was about him that had caught Sungu’s eye. When the Viscount had come visiting, looking for a hybrid of his own, he had tried to stay in the shadows as much as possible, coming out into the light only when he had to bring the newer hybrids forward. Yet, somehow, Sungu had wanted none of them and had pointed at him, instead.

 

“You’re lucky,” His trainer had said as he looked at the signed piece of parchment that meant that Wangho had been sold to the Viscount. “Most hybrids just die here after being sent back. I think you’re actually the second one in the time that I’ve opened this place to actually be bought by someone else.”

 

“But I don’t want to be bought,” Wangho had whispered in reply with tears in his eyes. Sure, the other hybrids might think him lucky, may even be envious of the fact that he was getting a second chance, a second master, but it was far from what Wangho wanted. “I don’t want another master.”

 

“Don’t be ungrateful,” His trainer had shot back at him. “You’re getting a second chance. Isn’t that what Jaegeol said to you on his deathbed? To find another master and have him make you happy?”

 

“No one can,” Wangho had shaken his head, wiping his tears. “No one will be able to match up to master Jaegeol.”

 

His trainer had sighed, shaking his own head, but knew better than to press on further. Wangho was stubborn, that much he was familiar with. Truth be told, he himself had no idea why the Viscount would choose Wangho over all the other younger hybrids, over the hybrids without baggage that was weighing Wangho down so obviously.

 

It’s after another fiasco of an attempt at dinner that resulted in Wangho pulling the tablecloth from the table and upending all the food with it that Sungu calls his staff to the living area. Wangho sneaks after them, determined to listen in and figure out if maybe that was the last straw, that after two weeks of Wangho running rampant around his property, Sungu was finally ready to send him back to the shop.

 

“I’m sorry for all the stress that Wangho has caused all of you,” Sungu starts, sighing. He looks weary and tired, so different from the baby faced Viscount that Wangho had seen in the shop weeks ago. “It is partially my fault for not disciplining him, but I have been too busy at work to do so. I hope you will not leave the manor because of this, and will be doubling your pay this month for the extra work.”

 

Taken aback, Wangho frowns, ears flattening against his head. There was no way that one person could be that patient, especially with all the ruckus that he had been causing on his property. Wangho leaves quietly, back to his room, deep in thought.

 

* * *

 

“Good morning,” Wangho says when he gets down to the dining room the next morning. He’s wearing a mischievous grin and the servants sigh.

 

He does what he can, tearing up the tablecloth and throwing the dishes around, breaking most of them. He tosses the cutlery as though they’re toys, attempting to spear through the wood of the table with the knives and forks, aiming to break the chandelier with the spoons.

 

Eventually, Sungu’s head butler comes to see what the fuss is about and gapes at the mess that Wangho’s made of the dining table. He closes his eyes in muted fury, wondering what it was about this trouble causing hybrid that had caught his master’s eye, then opens them and sends Wangho the most vicious glare he can muster.

 

“He’s not going to send you back, you know,” He starts, walking into the room and gesturing for the maids to start cleaning. Wangho falters a little, blinking, as the head butler gets closer and closer to him. He’s standing right in front of him, Wangho cowering into his chair a little, when he continues. “He’s too smitten with you. God knows why. But you might as well just try to get used to being here instead of trying to get him to send you back.”

 

Wangho bristles a little at this comment, about to snap back when the door to the dining room opens and Sungu walks in. He looks tired, face falling even further when he takes in the state of the dining room, eyes flickering to Wangho as the culprit. Wangho, angered by his appearance, jumps out of the chair that he had been sitting in and makes his way up to Sungu. His master isn’t much taller than he is, unlike Jaegeol, who had towered over him when he’d just been bought.

 

“You,” He starts, hissing. “Will _never_ match up to Jaegeol. You’ll never be what he was to me.”

 

Sungu stares back levelling, entirely unperturbed by Wangho’s tantrum and his words. “I know,” Is his only reply.

 

Wangho blinks, staggering back a little. Sungu reaches out with one hand to stabilize him, then turns away from him to walk towards the kitchen. Wangho watches him go, bewildered, then sprints back up to his room and locks himself in.

 

He doesn’t sleep that night. The whole day, he sits on his bed, ignoring his growling stomach and parched throat, thinking about what happened that morning. Despite being horribly rude to Sungu, nothing had happened. The Viscount just walked away from him as though he were used to it.

 

Wangho pulls his knees to his chest, watching the sunrise outside his window. It’s not that he dislikes Sungu. Nothing that Sungu had done to and for him had been bad, it was just that Wangho didn’t want another master. Even though his trainer had told him how lucky he was to get a second master, he didn’t necessarily agree.

 

It’s then that he realizes that he pities Sungu, above all else, for choosing a pet like him. If nothing else, Sungu should at least, for his patience in dealing with Wangho, get what he paid for.

 

He falls asleep just as the sun rises, exhausted from spending the whole night awake.

 

It’s late evening by the time he wakes up again. He thinks about his decision from the previous night and gets up, glancing at the clock. Sungu would be home from work, soon.

 

He rushes into his bathroom to get ready, brushing his hair and changing into one of his many clean white robes after a shower. Cinching it at the waist, he unlocks his door and goes downstairs just as Sungu rides into the front yard.

 

“Welcome home, master!” Wangho greets when Sungu opens the door. Sungu startles, staggering back and almost falling down the steps, but Wangho quickly grabs him by the arm and pulls him into the manor, stabilizing him. He beams up at Sungu, who stares down at him in mild confusion.

 

“Did you have a good day?” Wangho continues, tugging at Sungu’s arm. His ears perk up in fake excitement, tail wrapping around Sungu’s wrist.

 

Sungu sighs and shakes his head, walking further into the manor and shaking his coat off. He sits down on the couch and watches as Wangho curls up next to him, ears perking up and tail resting against his own thigh. “Stop this, Wangho,” He says, and Wangho recoils a little. “I bought a hybrid, not an actor.”

 

Sungu looks down at Wangho, who’s blinking up at him, then sighs. “You want to know why I chose you over all the other younger hybrids that day?”

 

Wangho straightens up immediately, all business now. The question’s been one that’s been plaguing him ever since Sungu purchased him from the shop. He nods, and Sungu sighs again, pulling his knees to his chest. Wangho tilts his head. It’s so strange to see Sungu do that, image so far from the soft spoken Viscount that he was used to.

 

“I’m a politician, Wangho,” Sungu says. “When you were showing me around the shop, you were honest and open. All the other hybrids there were playing coy to get me to purchase them, but you weren’t. I liked that about you.”

 

Wangho blinks, staring at Sungu. All this time, he had been trying his best to get Sungu to send him back by being as rowdy and destructive as possible. Sungu had probably found it tiring to deal with, but to him, it had been real. Wangho hadn’t been pretending that he wanted to be there, and maybe… Somehow, that had endeared Wangho to Sungu even more.

 

“I meet liars everyday, “Sungu finishes, staring at the embers of the fire. “I don’t want to come home to another one.”

 

Wangho takes this moment to just look at Sungu, at how tired he looks after a day at work. It would be a lie to say that he doesn’t know that he’s one of the reasons that Sungu is probably more fatigued than he should be.

 

He realizes then, watching the light from the fire cause shadows to dance across Sungu’s features, that Sungu had known, all along, what he was purchasing. He had known how broken Wangho was, how potentially foolish a decision he was making. It wasn’t as though he had bought Wangho expecting him to be like any other pet, since the owners of the shop would have told him that Wangho had had a previous master.

 

“You never wanted a pet, did you?” Wangho asks, the realization striking him like lightning. “Or at least, not an obedient kitten.”

 

Sungu turns to look at Wangho and shakes his head. “I wanted a companion, more than anything else. Someone real. It gets…” He trails off, almost as though deep in thought. “Lonely.”

 

Wangho wonders then, if that’s why the upper class have hybrids in the first place. He isn’t the most well versed in history, having never really had the chance at education, but he’s seen enough of the upper class to know that all of them play politics. Hardly any of them had partners that weren’t hybrids.

 

Maybe, Wangho thinks. Just _maybe_ , he could learn to like his new master. Even if he isn’t master Jaegeol, Sungu’s already said that he knows that he will never match up to Jaegeol as far as Wangho is concerned. He doesn’t have to be, to Sungu, what he was to Jaegeol. He could just be a companion.

 

Wangho plays with his own fingers for a little while before he makes up his mind, then shifts to lay his head on Sungu’s thigh, ears perking up and tail swishing against his leg, playful.

 

Sungu glances down at him, then breaks out into a small smile. That smile, Wangho thinks, suits Sungu - suits his master - a lot.

 

“Welcome home, master.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've gotten this far, thank you for reading! Kudos and comments make me a happy author~


End file.
